In February 2010, the American Academy of Pediatrics issued an updated policy statement entitled Prevention of Choking Among Children. In the policy statement, the Academy identified several foods that present choking hazards to young children. Grapes were one of those foods mentioned.
At present, grapes are typically sliced using a knife and a cutting board. For a caregiver who wishes to feed grapes to children, the cutting of grapes and other small food items such as cherry tomatoes, pitted cherries and the like, takes time and the results can be irregular slices or quarters of the food items. Moreover, for caregivers who are on the go, carrying a knife and a cutting board along with the small food items, requires more items to be packed and eventually cleaned later.